This invention relates to automated banking machines. Specifically this invention relates to devices and systems which receive deposits of individual sheets such as checks and other instruments, as well as items such as envelopes, into an automated banking machine.
Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Automated banking machines are commonly used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, checking account balances, paying bills and/or receiving deposits from users. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to purchase tickets, to issue coupons, to present checks, to print scrip and/or to carry out other functions either for a consumer or a service provider. For purposes of this description any device which is used for carrying out transactions involving transfers of value shall be referred to as an automated banking machine.
Automated banking machines often have the capability of accepting deposits from users. Such deposits may include items such as envelopes containing checks, credit slips, currency, coin or other items of value. Mechanisms have been developed for receiving such items from the user and transporting them into a secure compartment within the banking machine. Periodically a service provider may access the interior of the machine and remove the deposited items The content and/or value of the deposited items are verified so that a credit may be properly applied to an account of the user or other entity on whose behalf the deposit has been made. Such depositories often include printing devices which are capable of printing identifying information on the deposited item. This identifying information enables the source of the item to be tracked and credit for the item correlated with the proper account after the item is removed from the machine.
Many automated banking machines accept deposits from users in envelopes Because the contents of the envelope is not verified at the time of deposit, the user""s account cannot be credited for the deposit until the envelope is retrieved from the machine and the contents thereof verified. Often this must be done by persons who work for a financial institution. Delays in crediting a user""s account may be experienced due to delays in removing deposits from machines, as well as the time it takes to review deposited items and enter appropriate credits. If the deposited items include instruments such as checks, further delays may be experienced. This is because after the instruments are removed from the machine they must be presented for payment to the appropriate institution. If the instrument is not honored or invalid the depositing customer""s account cannot be credited for the deposit. Alternatively in situations where a credit has been made for a deposited instrument that is subsequently dishonored, the user""s account must be charged the amount of the credit previously given. In addition the user commonly incurs a xe2x80x9cbad checkxe2x80x9d fee due to the cost associated with the institution having to handle a dishonored deposit. All of these complications may result in delays and inconvenience to the user.
Another risk associated with conventional depositories in automated banking machines is that deposited items may be misappropriated. Because deposited checks and other instruments are not cancelled at the time of receipt by the automated banking machine, they may be stolen from the machine and cashed by unauthorized persons. Criminals may attempt to break into the machine to obtain the items that have been stored in the depository. Alternatively persons responsible for transporting items from the machine or persons responsible for verifying the items may misappropriate deposited instruments and currency. Alternatively the handling required for transporting and verifying the contents of deposits may result in deposited instruments being lost. Such circumstances can result in the user not receiving proper credit for deposited items.
To reduce many of the drawbacks associated with conventional depositories which receive deposits in the form of envelopes or other items, automated devices that can read and cancel deposited instruments have been developed. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,425 which is owned by a wholly owned subsidiary of the Assignee of the present invention. Such devices are capable of reading the coding on checks or other deposited items. For example bank checks include magnetic ink coding commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cmicrxe2x80x9d. The micr coding on a check can be used to identify the institution upon which the check is drawn. The coding also identifies the account number of the user and the check number. This coding commonly appears in one or several areas on the instrument. Reading this coding in the automated banking machine enables the machine operator to determine the source of checks or other instruments that have been presented.
Imaging devices may also be used in processing instruments. Such imaging devices may be used to produce data corresponding to an image of the item that has been deposited. This image may be reviewed to determine the nature of the deposited item, and along with the information that can be obtained from the coding on the instrument allows processing of the credit to the user much more readily. Automated instrument processing systems also may provide the capability of printing an indication that the check or other instrument has been deposited and cancelled after it has been received. This reduces the risk that the instrument will subsequently be misappropriated and cashed by unauthorized persons.
While automated deposit accepting and processing devices provide many advantages and benefits, existing devices also have drawbacks. One drawback is that instruments must be precisely aligned for purposes of reading micr coding or other indicia which is included on the instrument. This commonly requires special mechanisms to precisely position and align the instrument with the reading devices included in the device. A further drawback associated with some existing devices is that they are required to turn and reorient the deposited instrument. The mechanisms for doing this can be complex. Such complex mechanisms may encounter reliability problems due to the precise tolerances that must be maintained. Further difficulty is added by the fact that instruments that are received may be creased, torn or soiled. Handling such items may be difficult. Instruments becoming jammed in such mechanisms may result in costly repairs and downtime.
A further drawback associated with imaging systems in automated banking machines is that it is often not practical to transmit an image of a deposited instrument for review and analysis at the time it is received. This is because the time and bandwidth necessary to capture and transmit an image of the deposited instrument may be longer than desirable. Extended transaction times may discourage the use of the machine. A further drawback is that even when images may be transmitted sufficiently quickly, the operator of the system is required to invest in the resources necessary to analyze the transmitted image and make a determination as to whether the deposited item should be accepted as valid or not. Such capabilities may include employees who must review the image and determine whether the item is genuine by comparison to data or other information such as examples of the customer""s signature. Alternatively automated systems may be provided for analyzing the image of the instrument or the data printed or typed thereon. Providing such capabilities may be costly for the systems operator. Advances in photocopy technology also may make it difficult for operators of such systems to distinguish between genuine items and reproductions. As a result even with carefully operated and administered systems there is a risk that deposited items which are not genuine may be accepted.
Certain standardized techniques have been developed for automated banking machine systems. The electronic message flows and formats commonly used for ATMs for example do not include the capability of transmitting a document image as part of the standard message which requests that a deposit transaction be authorized. As a result it has been difficult to achieve real time check verification and cashing in widely distributed systems.
A further drawback associated with existing automated banking machine systems is that operators of such systems commonly wish to retain the capability to accept deposits in the form of items such as envelopes as well as checks and other instruments. Providing two separate depositories adds considerable cost and complexity to the machine. While mechanisms which can accept both single sheet-like instruments as well as envelopes have been developed, such mechanisms are often complex and unreliable. The capability of accepting both types of deposits is difficult to achieve because deposited instruments and envelopes may have varying thicknesses. The thickness of deposited envelopes may also be nonuniform. This is particularly true when such deposited envelopes may include items such as folded sheets or coin. Such combined depositories may also suffer from having lower security capabilities than mechanisms which are designed to accept only one type of deposit.
There is also often a desire to accept other types of documents in automated banking machines. Such documents may include for example utility bills or other items or instruments associated with value, or a particular account with which the customer may associate value or a particular payment. Such instruments may have thicknesses and properties which correspond to neither conventional checks or deposit envelopes. In addition the two-dimensional size of such items may also vary. This presents challenges for reliably handling such items. It may also be desirable in some circumstances to be able to image items and instruments which are associated with a customer. For example in some circumstances it may be desirable to receive a customer""s driver""s license, social security card, immigration card or other document to verify the identity of the user. Current depository mechanisms do not have the capability of reliably handling or imaging such items.
Thus there exists a need for a deposit accepting apparatus and system for use in connection with automated banking machines that has the capability of handling and imaging more types of items, which may do so more reliably and which can be used in connection with more types of transactions and systems.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus for use in connection with an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus which can be used to accept, image and verify the authenticity of items.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus that accepts both sheets and envelopes.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus that can be used in existing automated banking machine systems.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus that has greater reliability.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a deposit accepting apparatus that is more compact.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide methods of accepting deposited items.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a method for verifying the authenticity of deposited items.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a method for handling and storing deposited items.
Further objects of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by a deposit accepting apparatus and method used in connection with an automated banking machine. The deposit accepting apparatus includes a transport section. The transport section includes a variable width transport which accepts items of variable thickness. Such items may include relatively thin single sheet-like items and relatively thick irregular shaped items such as deposit envelopes. The transport section includes a biasing mechanism for reliably engaging deposited items with moving mechanisms such as belts or rollers in the transport section. The deposited items are reliably engaged with such moving members to assure that the deposited item is moved through the transport section.
The transport section further includes a variable force driving section. The variable force driving section engages deposited items. The variable force driving section enables limited slip engagement with a deposited item as it is being accepted into the transport section. This enables a user presenting a document to avoid damaging or tearing a document if they fail to release it when it is first engaged by the variable force transport section. Once a document or other deposited item is sensed as having been moved sufficiently into the transport, the apparatus operates to cause the variable force transport section to engage the item more positively and in a nonslip fashion for purposes of moving it in the transport. In embodiments of the invention an aligning device may work in conjunction with the variable slip drive to aid in aligning documents with a transport path.
The transport section further includes an analysis module adjacent thereto. In the exemplary embodiment the analysis module is operative to analyze documents passing through the transport section. In the exemplary embodiment the analysis module is operative to enable the generation of data representative of an image of the document. In addition the analysis module is operative to sense for features and characteristics of the document which may be used to identify the document type. Alternatively or in addition the analysis module may operate to sense properties of a deposited document which distinguish acceptable or genuine documents from unacceptable documents.
In the exemplary embodiment the transport section of the deposit accepting apparatus is connected to a deposit holding module. The deposit holding module includes at least two compartments therein. In the exemplary embodiment the deposit holding module operates to move the compartments relative to the transport section and to selectively place an outlet from the transport section in communication with a desired one of the compartments. For example when an envelope type deposit is accepted in the transport section, the deposit holding module operates so that the envelope is moved through the transport and deposited into a compartment which is adapted for holding envelopes. Alternatively when a check or other sheet-like deposit is moved through the transport section, the deposit holding module operates so that the sheet moves from the transport section into a compartment which is designated for holding the particular type of sheet.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention described herein, a deposit accepting apparatus and method is used in connection with an ATM. The ATM includes one or more computers therein which operate to control the transaction function devices within the ATM including aspects of the deposit accepting apparatus. When a customer at the ATM wishes to deposit an envelope or similar deposit containing item in the machine, the controller enables the customer to place the deposited envelope in the machine so that it may engage the transport section. The computer also operates so that the deposit holding module places the compartment for holding deposited envelopes in communication with the transport section. The user is enabled to engage the deposit envelope with the variable force driving section which the computer causes to operate in a limited slip mode. Once the computer senses that the deposit envelope has been moved into the transport section the variable force driving section may be controlled so that the envelope is more positively engaged with the moving members in the transport. The deposit envelope is then moved through the transport past the analysis module.
In the exemplary embodiment as the deposit envelope passes through the transport section the computer causes a printing mechanism to print identifying information on the envelope. The exemplary embodiment of the invention includes a printing mechanism which senses that the envelope has moved into proximity with the printing mechanism. In response to sensing this condition the computer causes the printing mechanism to move relative to the envelope so that printing may be reliably conducted thereon. The movement of the printing mechanism provides greater assurance that the envelope will not catch on or be damaged by the printer mechanism. Once printing has been conducted the computer causes the printing mechanism to be returned to a standby condition.
Upon passing through the transport section the deposited envelope passes into the designated compartment. The entrance to the designated compartment is aligned with the outlet from the transport section through operation of the deposit holding module. Once the deposited envelope has passed into the compartment within the module it is held therein until accessed by authorized personnel. Suitable locking mechanisms and security procedures are provided so that only authorized personnel are enabled to access the deposit. The identifying information that is printed on the envelope enables the association of the deposited items with the particular customer or user of the automated banking machine.
In the exemplary embodiment when the user wishes to deposit an instrument such as a check, the automated banking machine operates to verify the authenticity of the check and to read data therefrom. In response to the user first providing appropriate identifying inputs and information, the computer in the ATM operates to enable a deposited item to engage the transport section of the apparatus. The computer operates such that the deposited item is initially engaged in a limited slip manner by the variable force driving section and once sensed as substantially within the transport, operates to move the check in a generally nonslip manner.
The deposited item is moved in the transport section in the exemplary embodiment in a first direction past sensors which enable the computer to determine its length. Once the length of the deposited item is determined by moving it in the first direction, movement of the deposited item is stopped and the item is transported in an opposed direction past the analysis module. In the exemplary embodiment movement of the check past the analysis module enables the collection of data to provide an image of the check as well as the sensing of magnetic properties in areas thereof. The exemplary form of the invention does not require that the deposited check be perfectly aligned in the transport section for reading the check.
In the exemplary embodiment the computer operates responsive to inputs provided by the customer to recall from memory data representative of a template which shows the layout of information included on the particular type of item being deposited. The computer operates to adjust the image data gathered from the deposited item and to place it in correspondence with the template. Characters are then analyzed from at least one selected area of the image in accordance with the template to determine if such characters can be accurately identified. If the computer determines that these particular characters cannot be accurately identified the image data is then moved relative to a template and further attempts are made to determine if data from the area of the template can be recognized. In the exemplary embodiment the data corresponding to the image of the check may be moved 180xc2x0 relative to the first attempt. In this way if the check is deposited in for example, a face up orientation, either of two possible orientations for the check may be quickly analyzed. Of course alternative approaches may be used and if after a set number of attempts it is determined that the data from a particular area of the check cannot be analyzed with a sufficient degree of accuracy, further attempts may be discontinued and the deposited item returned to the customer.
Once data from at least one area of the deposited item is determined with a sufficient level of assurance, data from at least one other area of the item as determined by the template may be analyzed. In the case of a check the ATM is operative to determine the amount of the check as written in the courtesy amount area. The computer operates to analyze the characters and determine if the amount can be determined with a sufficient level of assurance. In the exemplary embodiment the computer operates to locate and identify the courtesy amount using certain landmark rules which identify the landscape and layout of the courtesy amount area. If the computer decides that the characters in the courtesy amount area may be determined with a sufficient level of assurance, further processing of the check is enabled to be conducted. In the alternative if the amount cannot be read with a sufficient level of assurance, the deposited check may be returned to the customer.
In the exemplary embodiment the computer operates to analyze the characters in the micr line on the check as well as the courtesy amount. This data provides both the data sufficient to identify the institution on which the check is drawn as well as the account number of the entity on whose account the check is drawn. The micr line also includes data representative of the check number and other information. The courtesy amount which is analyzed in the exemplary embodiment indicates the amount of the check which has been presented. This information is sufficient for a financial institution or other entity operating the automated banking machine to charge the appropriate entity for the amount of the check presented.
In the exemplary embodiment the depository apparatus is also operative to sense for the presence of magnetic coding in appropriate locations on the check. For example the computer is operative to verify that the ink in the area which has been identified as including the micr coding has magnetic properties. This provides greater assurance that the document presented is in fact a genuine check and not a photocopy of a check. The computer may operate in addition to sense magnetic or other properties from various areas appropriate for the deposited document depending on data stored in memory.
In the exemplary embodiment the computer operating in the ATM is operative to include data representative of the check information into an electronic message requesting authorization of the ATM transaction. This authorization message is transmitted to an appropriate host computer. The computer analyzes the data to verify that the user operating the ATM is authorized to conduct a deposit transaction. In addition the host computer may operate to verify that the check data corresponds to data input by the customer. The host computer may further operate to determine or communicate with other computers to verify that the account data corresponding to the check corresponds to a valid account, that the check is not subject to a stop payment order and/or that there are sufficient funds in the account upon which the presented check is drawn to provide payment therefor.
In response to the host computer determining that the check cashing transaction is suitable to be carried forward, an authorization message is returned from the host computer to the ATM. The ATM operates responsive to the authorization message to cause the check to be moved through the transport section past the printing mechanism. The printing mechanism operates to print data on the check. This data may indicate that the check has been cancelled as well as indicate the particular account of the user to which the check has been credited. In the exemplary embodiment the printing mechanism operates in the manner previously discussed to move into position in response to sensing the check adjacent thereto. This again minimizes the risk of damage to the printing mechanism or the check.
The computer also operates to control the deposit holding module such that the appropriate compartment therein accepts the deposited check. In the exemplary system the deposit holding module moves the compartment for holding the check into alignment with the outlet of the transport section. The deposited check is then held within the compartment until it is accessed by authorized personnel. Further, in the exemplary embodiment the deposit holding module is operative after receipt of the check into the appropriate compartment to move a tamping member in the compartment. The tamping member operates to assure that the deposited check as well as other checks in the compartment are properly tamped into position so as to reduce the likelihood of interference with acceptance of subsequent checks. The deposited check is then held in the appropriate compartment until removed by authorized personnel.
While the exemplary embodiment of the invention is used for accepting envelopes and checks, other embodiments of the invention may accept and process other types of instruments. These include for example utility bills, driver""s licenses, gaming materials, tax documents and other items. Such items may be analyzed by the analysis module described in the exemplary embodiment for image and magnetic properties. Alternatively such items may be analyzed for other properties which may be indicative of their genuineness and value. Further as can be appreciated, while the exemplary embodiment accepts deposited items into the machine, other embodiments of the invention may accept items from a user, analyze them and return them to the user. This includes not only items which are considered unacceptable as is discussed in the exemplary embodiment, but may also include items such as driver""s licenses which are returned to the user after an image or analysis is made thereof. Numerous types of systems and activities are encompassed within the scope of the present invention.